Everything is fine now
by thisoldlady
Summary: This time the kidnapper choose the wrong boy. This time the family of the boy comes after him. And the family is angry, very angry. Despite the dark topic, this is just a silly feel good story. Trigger warning for kidnapping and the mention of (sexual) child abuse.


**I don't own them!**

The boy starts to give him the creeps.

When he first spotted him, he knew, this kid is perfect.

His skin, his hair, his features.

Just perfect.

Worth a bunch of money.

And it had been easy to get him.

"Kid, there was an accident... Your dad...I'll take you to the hospital..."

The small hand, trustful, in his bigger one.

In the car, sleeping after he drugged him. He looked like an angel. A sleeping angel. Long lashes fanning the pale skin, skin like porcelain.

So easy.

He drove all night. Listening the police radio. But it seems, nobody would miss the little guy. He wasn't reported missing.

In the cellar of his hunting cabin, he put him on the small cot in the cage.

And there he still is.

The boy is calm. Almost serene.

The others, the ones before him, were different. Thay would scream and cry. There always was fear, so thick in the air, he could taste it.

But with this one...no. Not a single tear. No sobbing, no begging.

It was unnerving.

This boy sits on his cot, neatly made.

He just sits.

Yeap, it really gives Mack the creeps.

Mack likes to see himself as a hunter, he stalks his prey, he watches. He's patient and calm. He always knows, what he's doing. Normally, he hunts at order. 'I need a girl, about 12, virgin.' 'This time we need a boy, the younger the better.' It's payed good. By fulfilling the orders of those perverts, he can fulfill his own dreams. Booze and poker. And horse race. Dog racing. Cockfight. You name it, Mack bets on it. It's an expensive lifestyle. The first time, he captured a kid was to pay depts at Fat Tony ( What a clichè!). He was scared shitless but he did it. And yet, he did it again and again. Sometimes, when a kid catches his eye and the opportunity is favorable, he takes it, even if he doesn't have a customer yet. A buyer is always found.

The auction is still on and the bids are higher than ever. With no end in sight. Mack hit the jackpot with this one!

But still...this boy gives him the creeps and Mack's glad when he's gone.

"You shouldn't do this."

Mack startles. It's the first time, he hears the voice of the boy. Damn, he even sounds calm.

"And why not?"

"It isn't right."

"But it gives good money."

"My family is coming."

"Your family gives a damn. They don't even search for you."

"They'll come." He's so sincere.

Mack shakes his head. "Nope. That isn't gonna happen. This is a secret place, nobody will ever find it."

"My family will."

A nice kid. He's polite and thanks Mack for the grilled cheese sandwich he offers him. What will happen to him is a pity, but hey, Mack treats him good. He will not offer damaged goods to his clients.

The boy remains silent after their brief talk.

And suddenly he smiles. And it is breathtaking. Beautiful.

"They are here."

The light is flickering and there is a faint swoosh in the air.

Mack looks around in panic. How can that be? How could anyone find his cabin, deep in the middle of nowhere? Mack panics. He has no weapon, nothing to defend himself. With shaking fingers, he opens the latch of the cagedoor, pulling the boy from his place on the cot and using him as shield.

The cellar door explodes in thousand tiny pieces and it's like a picture from a slapstick movie. Several people try to enter the room, all at the same time. One is freakish tall, with long hair and right next to him is a smaller, bearded man in a fancy tailored suit. There is an elegant looking red-hair in a long dress. One man is small with sandy hair and crincles around his eyes. But right now, he doesn't look amused. He looks pissed. A blond woman points a gun at him.

"Let him go!" The tall man shouts.

Mack tightens his grip on the boy.

The one with the fancy suit sighs and snips his fingers. Mack screams in pain, his arms dangling limb at his sides.

"What did you do with that pig?" The blond woman asks.

"I broke all the joints in his arms", the man says casually.

"Nice."

The boy rushes to his family, he's hugged by all of them, they all talk at the same time.

"Are you okay?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Did he lay his dirty hands on you?"

The boy smiles at all the worried faces. "I'm good. I was afraid, but I knew, you would come."

Mack tries to turn to the door, he just wants to vanish, wants the pain in his arms to go away, wants to run and hide from this strange people, who could hurt him with just the snip of their fingers.

The blond woman fires her gun and his knee, his shattered knee, buckles. He falls to the ground. He screams. The pain is agonizing. There is blood everywhere.

"You stay here."

The tall man looks pointedly at him and he feels like prey.

He feels small.

He's terrified.

He's at the mercy of a handfull psychos.

The sandy haired man pops a lollypop into his mouth ( a freakin' lollypop!), his eyes start to glow, blue and there is a crackling in the air and Mack's head is about to explode and his eyes are burning, hot, so hot and he yells and screams and it hurts so much, please, please make the pain stop, he begs and he sobs and he pleads.

"Gabriel, stop it please. Don't show him your true form. Maybe later. Just make him tell the truth."

And just like that...the pain is gone. Mack could kiss the tall guy, he's so fuckin' thankfull.

"Why him?" he is asked.

"Just a coincidence. I saw him and I knew, I had to take him. I knew, I could make good money with him."

"You make me sick, you pig!" The one in the suit spits out.

"Fergus, it rarely happens, but I totally argree with you." It's the red haired woman talking. And then she starts to chant something. It sounds old. And dangerous. Mack's face transfom, he feels the bones shifting, the skin stretching.

The blond one giggles. She actually giggles. "Rowena, that's nice. A pig snout for the pig. The pig who kidnapped my grandson!" She yells the last sentence.

"What did you have in mind with my nephew?"

"To sell to the highest bidder."

"The auction is online?"

"Of course."

"Rowena, could you do something about that, too?"

"Yes, Sam."

The woman starts chanting again and Mack's computer crackles and explodes.

"Not only every computer linked to this one is busted, but every user has a pig snout themself."

"Mother, you did great!" The one in the suit salutes.

The tall man, Sam, turns toward Mack. "This time, you choose the wrong boy, the wrong family. You see...the little guy, is my brother's son. And it's also the son of a former angel. An angel, who choose humanity. Who choose love. This little one here", he wraps his arms around the boy, protective and loving, "this little one is a gift from god himself. And his family are hunters, a powerful witch, a tricky archangel and the king of hell himself. You really got yourself in trouble."

Mack groans. "What will you do with me?"

"Mmh...my guess is to kill you?" Gabriel says.

"But not yet...I'll take him with me. I think, we can have lots and lots and lots of fun." The one in the suit. The king of hell.

"Before you go...not a word to Dean and Cas!" Sam hisses. "They deserve their time out. They deserve a little bit of peace. And after all, we handled the situation."

The boy smiles at them, the loved ones, at his family, humans and angels and demons and witches. "Everything is fine."


End file.
